the_adeptsfandomcom-20200216-history
Holy Grail
The Holy Grail is probably the best known out of all known Relics in the last thousand years. Said to have been the cup of Christ who drank from it at His last supper, the Holy Grail was then passed on to another, and another, eventually forming a legend or league of legends which has spawned countless myths across the globe. Of course, there is much dispute as to what exactly is the Holy Grail, be it cup or whatever else. One thing that practically no one disputes, however, is the Grail's importance and power. Facts: -The Holy Grail has been claimed to possess many powers down through the centuries, including but not limited to powers over healing, life and death, the ability to break curses, and enchantments. It is also said to grant special knowledge and luck, and those who possess it will be quite formidable in battle. -Miracles and prophecies tend to follow the Grail wherever it goes, of course whether such things are caused by the Grail itself, or by the fervent faith of those who pursue the Grail, is a matter of conjecture. -The Grail is said to be protected by a small but elite order of guardians known as the Grail Knights. These Grail Knights defend the Grail from those who would corrupt it and turn its awesome power to Darkness. They also lay traps in the paths of those who seek the Grail in order to put them to the test, forcing them to solve riddles and uncover clues so as to prove their worthiness of the Grail itself. -The Grail played a central role in the founding of both the Priory of Sion, the National Chapter for France, as well as the Knights of the Round, the National Chapter for England. -The origin of the Grail is largely believed to be Christian, that it was indeed the cup used by Christ at the last supper. However, Pagans have pointed out that the lore of the Grail comes mostly from lands previous inhabited by Celtic peoples, and that Celtic lore is rife with magickal drinking vessels, such as the Morrigan's Cooking Pot and The Dagda's Cauldron Of Plenty. -People who study the various legends and accounts of the Holy Grail are known as Grail Scholars. -The Holy Grail is of extreme importance to the Ghosts of Catholicism, the Eastern Star and the Christian Coalition. It is also of great importance to the Ecclesiastical Orders. The Holy Grail As Relic: The most common belief about the Holy Grail is that it is, in fact, a physical object, specifically the cup used by Christ on the night He died. The Holy Grail was passed on to Joseph of Arimathea after the events of the Crucifixion and, according to some sources, was brought to Europe for safe-keeping from Roman persecution. The Grail soon developed a following among the early Christians, with some of them dedicating themselves full time to protecting the Grail. These men were the first of what would come to be known as the Grail Knights. They would move the Grail here and there, taking great precaution to ensure that the Grail was never exposed and never in danger of falling into enemy hands. As A Bloodline: In recent years, it has been claimed that the Holy Grail is actually not a physical object but is the bloodline of Christ. In most of these tales, Jesus of Nazareth is reported to have fathered a child with Mary Magdalene before His death. This child was then whisked away to Europe, ostensibly out of the reach of the Romans (or the male patriarchal church, according to some of the Magdalenes). Most Adepts believe this tale to be a confusion of the Grail with the St. Clairs, that important branch of the Great Families who played a vital role in the formation of the Priory of Sion in France. As A Body Of Knowledge: Some Grail Scholars believe that the Grail is not a Relic at all, but instead some body of ancient teaching which imparts quasi-magickal powers. Such theories tend to hold that the Graily is the 'actual' teachings of Jesus Christ, and that knowing it will allow one's mind to ascend to a higher plane of existence and influence the world in spectacular ways. Some more down to Earth versions of the story posit that the Grail is simply a body of advanced science, perhaps left over by the Enochians, or by some other lost society. Or perhaps it is a gift of advanced knowledge from some powerful Celestials, such as Metatron or Zachriel? As A Concept: A theory which has gained much popularity in the last century is that the Holy Grail was never a Relic, or that that Relic was lost long ago but it no longer matters. The Holy Grail is a force of belief, a thing which is believed in by so many people so fervently that it has taken on a life of its own and can influence the world. The Adepts who research and quest for the Grail are themselves the source of the Grail. Their belief is itself the Grail, and this belief grants them True Faith and minor powers of holiness in return. There's also a middle ground between this theory and the primary belief that the Grail is an actual Relic. Some Adepts believe that the Grail does exist, or that it did exist, but that a body of legend and lore grew up around it, and now there are effectively two Grails: the actual Grail and that nebulous body of belief that has become a power in its own right. References: -https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5y0stqyAivo Category:Templar Category:Relics Category:God